Immunoassays, first developed in 1959, have become useful sensitive diagnostic tools for human and veterinary health, and environmental testing (Wu, 2006, Clinica Chimica Acta, 369:119). Their application has become ubiquitous and well known in the art.
There are several approaches to perform immunoassays, and this invention focuses on non-competitive or sandwich immunoassays. Immunoassays can also be categorized as heterogeneous or homogeneous. Homogeneous assays have simpler assay characteristics, but have been limited to high concentration drugs (Engel & Khanna, 1992, Journal of Immunological Methods, 150:99). Heterogeneous assays require the separation of bound material from unbound material and are the focus of the present invention.
Sandwich immunoassays are typically performed as two step assays involving first the introduction of an antigen-containing sample to a capture antibody or antibodies covalently attached to a solid support. This is followed by washing away non-specific sample components, leaving the antigen of interest bound to the solid support antibody. In a second step, a detection or signal antibody is introduced into the assay, followed by another wash step. Lastly, the detection substrate is added to the assay to quantify the antigen concentration. Two step immunoassays with associated wash steps are generally preferred as they reduce background signal permitting highly sensitive detection.
A “one step” sandwich immunoassay may be performed by introducing the detection antibody and antigen containing sample together to a capture antibody or antibodies covalently attached to a solid support. The resulting assay is washed to remove unbound reagents. Lastly, the detection substrate is added to the assay to quantify the antigen concentration.
The need exists for one step assays with limited wash fluid volume, as they are simpler and require fewer steps and fewer associated hardware complexities in order to operate, particularly in point-of-care applications. For point-of-care devices, the reducing or eliminating the need for a wash step reduces device cost and assay time, hardware cost and complexity, and disposable device size, which in turn is of benefit to reducing waste in the environment, as well as its cost.
To date, one step immunoassays with limited or no wash steps have not been used for antigens where the presence of endogenous related antigens create high backgrounds that confound detection results. This is particularly true when the endogenous antigens are found at high molar concentrations in excess of the antigen of interest, which is common for some disease conditions.
An example of a problematic antigen is thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH), also known as thyrotropin, which is typically present in combination with the related endocrine glycoprotein hormones chorionic gonadotropin (CG), luteinizing hormone (LH), and follicle stimulating hormone (FSH). These four related hormones have an identical alpha subunit and a highly similar beta subunit (Vassart, 2004, Trends in Biochemical Sciences, 29(3):119). Consequently, antibodies against the alpha subunit do not discriminate between these four hormones (Wada, 1982, Clinical Chemistry, amongst the four related hormones, particularly in the presence of very high concentrations of contaminating hormones, as these hormones have very similar primary sequences (Cornell, 1973, The Journal of Biological Chemistry, 248(12):4327). Further, it is difficult to identify unique (antigenic) epitopes on TSH and to obtain antibodies that recognize these unique epitopes. For sandwich assays, it is also important to employ capture and signal antibodies that do not overlap having the appropriate specificity characteristics, further limiting the choice of antibodies.
Wash steps in sandwich immunoassays help to reduce the concentration of contaminating hormones in the reaction, which reduces the signal associated with the contaminating species. Therefore, one step sandwich immunoassays with no wash step or limited wash capabilities have been unable to specifically detect TSH in the presence of the related contaminating hormone molecules, especially when the contaminants are present at very high concentrations. See, e.g., US20080311676, which describes the importance of using a wash step in an immunoassay to reduce the concentration of cross-reacting species. Attempts to address these problems can be found in Hashida et al. 1986, Analytical Letters, 19, 1121-36; Soos et al., 1984, Journal of Immunological Methods, 73, 237; and Lode et al., 2003 Clinical Biochemistry, 36, 121.
EP 173973 describes a method for the determination of TSH, in which an anti-β-subunit TSH monoclonal antibody having a specific association constant value is used. Related EP 212522 describes an assay characterized in that TSH-β subunit specific monoclonal antibodies recognize different epitopes. This method seeks to reduce inhibition by the presence of other glycoprotein hormones such as LH, CG and FSH.
The need exists for one step sandwich immunoassays, particularly those used for point-of-care assays, having reduced or eliminated wash capabilities, and in particular to one step sandwich immunoassays for detecting TSH. In addition, the need exists for identifying antibody reagents capable of performing such immunoassays.